L'Ombre est mon refuge
by Nore
Summary: Retirés du monde, nos héros font face à leurs démons, leurs craintes, leurs regrets. Et découvrent un besoin l’un de l’autre…
1. CHAPITRE 1

TITRE : L'Ombre est mon refuge. PAR : Nore.  
  
RESUME : Retirés du monde, nos héros font face à leurs démons, leurs craintes, leurs regrets. Et découvrent un besoin l'un de l'autre.  
  
COUPLE : SS/HG !  
  
DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartiens ! Et je ne fais pas d'argent !  
  
Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour Darkstein. Mais j'ai eu cette idée ! On verra ce que ça donnera. J'espère que vous aprécierez !  
  
Je traverse des moments difficiles, mais n'ayez pas peur de faire des remarques constructives !  
  
Petite dédicace à Gaetan, mon cousin ! Lis et dis moi si tu aime.  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
Comment cela commence-t-il, déjà? Ah. oui.  
  
Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain et proche en même temps, un Duc. Un Duc qui vivait en Transylvanie. Son passé était sombre, son futur incertain, tout les jours le voyaient devenir plus sombre, lui qui avait été si proche de la rédemption.  
  
Mais la lumière est traîtresse et la mort de son père l'avait ramené dans son domaine. Aîgris par des années de combats. Finallement la cause à laquelle il s'était allié avait vaincu, de nombreux morts avaient été le prix pour que le Bien triomphe une fois de plus.  
  
Mais lui n'avait pas goûté à la victoire, il vivait dans l'ombre. Il avait été si proche, cette fois-ci portant, de la lumière. La rédemption, le pardon de ces erreures, il y avait même cru un instant. Mais dans ce monde on ne pardonne pas, on oublie parfois. Pour lui, l'oubli serrait son refuge. Il était seul, seul d'entre toute sa famille à avoir survécu. Survécu à un changement d'époque.  
  
Une nouvelle ère s'annoncait, retour sur de bonnes bases pour batir un futur. Mais si il avait survécu, le combat était achevé. Et avec lui toutes ses raisons de vivre, de rester debout, d'ignorer son c?ur, ses regrets.  
  
Ici, il avait trouvé refuge. La solitude, l'éloignement du monde lui permetterait peut-être de guerir. Seul comme un loup solitaire blessé qui lèche ses blessures.  
  
Il plongea son regard dans le liquide ambré de son verre . l'oubli. 


	2. CHAPITRE 2

TITRE : L'Ombre est mon refuge. PAR : Nore.  
  
RESUME : Retirés du monde, nos héros font face à leurs démons, leurs craintes, leurs regrets. Et découvrent un besoin l'un de l'autre.  
  
COUPLE : SS/HG !  
  
DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartiens ! Et je ne fais pas d'argent !  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
L'oubli était tout ce à quoi, elle aspirait. L'oubli de tout les morts, tout ces amis qu'elle avait vu mourir. Elle n'avait plus personne, ou plutôt elle ne voulait plus avoir personne. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus personne à qui elle tiendrait.  
  
La douleur de la perte d'un être cher, n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle tenait à ressentir à nouveau. Non, elle ne pouvait plus le suporter.  
  
Si elle avait à ressentir cette douleur à nouveau, elle était sûre que son c?ur éclaterait. Mourir, cela avait presque quelque chose de tentant. Ne plus avoir le c?ur qui ce serre à la vue de deux amis ensembles, d'une famille qui marche dans un parc ou même une fille qui joue avec son animal de companie. C'était plus que insuportable ou intolérable, c'était au delà des mots.  
  
Une seule solution, l'exil. Fuir .  
  
Mais où ?  
  
Où serrait elle loin de son passé, de tout ce qui lui rapellait sa vie . d'avant. Elle fît ses bagages, elle avait une idée. Après tout quand on est une sorcière, il y a quelques avantages. La licence de Transplantation était quelque chose de fantastique. Un merveilleux moyen de voyager.  
  
Normalement, il fallait visualiser l'endroit où l'on voulait transplanter, ou du moins en avoir une desciption. Mais, elle savait que simplement désirer être à un endroit particulier était suffisant.  
  
Elle désirait être dans un endroit lointain, un peu sombre pour mieux s'accorder avec son humeur, pas trop froid non plus. Un manoir ou un château isolé sur le dessus d'une colline peut-être ? Rassemblant tout cela elle prît une longue inspiration et transplanta.  
  
Waouw. pensa-elle en voyant où elle avait atterrit.  
  
Elle était dans de splendides jardins, devant elle un grand et sombre château disparaissait de sa vue alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Elle était bien sur le dessus d'une colline aucune lumière dans le château, mais cela ne la découragea pas. Après tout, elle avait le courage d'un lion.  
  
Elle s'approchea, sa main sur sa baguette. Elle était courageuse mais pas inconsciente tout de même. Tout compte fait il y avait quand même de la lumière, à la cave. Devant elle, elle sentit une résistance. Des barrières anti-moldus.  
  
Et pas que cela. En tout elle mît près d'une heure à enlever, puis à remettre tout les sortilèges qui protégeaient les lieux. Un château sorcier donc, interressant. Elle était entrain de remplacer la dernière protection quand. Juste un murmure à ses oreilles la cloua sur place. 


	3. CHAPITRE 3

TITRE : L'Ombre est mon refuge. PAR : Nore.  
  
RESUME : Retirés du monde, nos héros font face à leurs démons, leurs craintes, leurs regrets. Et découvrent un besoin l'un de l'autre.  
  
COUPLE : SS/HG !  
  
DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartiens ! Et je ne fais pas d'argent !  
  
CHAPITRE 3  
  
Un chuchotement, oui. Il allait l'approcher au plus près.  
  
"C'est très malpolis de s'inviter chez les gens, sans s'être fait annoncé. Lachez votre baguette et mettez vos mains sur votre tête. Surtout, pas de mouvement brusques."  
  
"Accio" Il recula un peu. "Maintenant retournez vous, lentement."  
  
.....  
  
Son c?ur battait la chamade, elle avait besoin d'air. Son cerveau tracait cherchant quelque chose à dire, à faire. Mais elle ne fît que obéir, c'était de toute façon la seule chose à faire. Elle était en tort après tout.  
  
Elle se retourna lentement, faisant face à l'homme devant elle. Il approchea sa baguette et murmura, Lumos pour apercevoir ses traits. Elle parcontre ne vît rien, la lumière dans les yeux, elle distinguait encore moins l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle.  
  
Il émis soudain, un terrible grognement qui eu l'effet de Stupefy sur elle.  
  
"C'est pas vrai ! Mais quand donc me laissera-t-on tranquille ? " grogna-il de façon plus que menacante.  
  
Il l'agripa fermement par le poignet et la traina sans ménagement vers le château. Ses jambes la tenait à peine debout et c'est légèrement tremblottante qu'elle atterit sans ménagement sur le sol en marbre noir du hall, après que les portes aient été ouvertes dans un grand Bang. Par l'homme, enfin le sorcier de très mauvaise humeur qui l'avait tirée jusque là.  
  
La pièce s'illumina de façon magique. Rassemblant le peu d'esprits qu'elle avait encore, la jeune femme, se redressa en ecartant de ses yeux cannelle, ses long cheveux chataîns qui déferlaient devant ses yeux en une splendide cascade de boucles. Elle regarda l'homme qui venait de la traîner jusque là.  
  
Il était grand, mince, le port aristocratique. Ses cheveux noirs courts étaient striés sur les tempes de gris, ses yeux étaient noirs et profonds comme un puit dont on ne distingue pas le fond.  
  
Il portait une chemise blanche éclatante, un foulard autour du cou et un pantalon noir. Il émanait de lui du pouvoir et quelque chose d'autre. Elle était sûre de le connaître.  
  
"Puis-je savoir qui vous envoie, Mademoiselle Granger ? Albus ? Minerva ? Qui ? Répondez bon sang !" Lui la connaissait en tout cas. Il fallait qu'elle parle, allez vas-y ! parle.  
  
"Je suis désolée mais. " Sa phrase resta en suspens tandis qu'une révelation se fît dans son esprit. Ce nez, ces yeux, cette bouche, ces mains. Mais.  
  
"Mais quoi ? Mademoiselle Granger." Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le voir dans son regard, elle était perdue. Avait-il enfin réussi à faire taire, Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ? Etait-elle incapable de répondre à ses questions.  
  
"Professeur Rogue ?" Oui, elle était perdue.  
  
"Oui, c'est moi. Qui vous vous attendiez à voir ? Vous êtes chez moi. Alors répondez. Qui vous envoie ?"  
  
"Mais, personne ! Professeur." Elle devait dire la verité, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui mentir.  
  
"Comment et pourquoi êtes vous venu ici alors ?" De la curiosité commencait à l'envahir doucement.  
  
"Je voulais un endroit reculé et qui où je me sentirais bien. Alors j'ai Transplanté en pensant à cela et j'ai atterri ici. J'ai vu de la lumière au sous-sol donc j'ai pensé, que. enfin vous voyez."  
  
Non, il ne voyait pas. Mais son éducation prit le dessus.  
  
"Venez donc m'expliquer cela dans le salon, on y sera mieux que ici." Murmura-il en se maudissant de la laisser entrer chez lui.  
  
Les portes se refermèrent comme par enchantement, ce qui était probablement le cas d'ailleurs. Hermione le suivit dans la pièce d'acôté, le salon. La pièce était grande mais chaleureuse, pres du feu, il y avait un fauteuil. Fauteuil dans lequel son ancien professeur la poussa presque. Lui resta debout, tournant autour d'elle tandis qu'elle lui parlait.  
  
Elle avait du mal à parler au début, puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui expliquait pourquoi elle avait transplanter elle sentait un immense poids s'evanouir de ses épaules.  
  
Lui a qui elle aurait le moins volontiers parlé lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, devenait celui à qui elle voulait raconter tout ce qu'elle avait traverser, le seul qui puisse l'écouter.  
  
L'écouter sans la juger, sans la mépriser, sans la plaindre, sans réaction aucune. Il ne faisait qu'écouter tandis qu'elle déversait son c?ur, là. Au début, il semblait un peu inconfortable devant son récit, mais les minutes, les heures passant, il avait ralentit sa course autour d'elle. Il l'écoutait maintenant, calmement, accoudé à la cheminée dans laquelle les dernières braises mouraient.  
  
N/A : Voilà pour contenter tout le monde ! Oui je l'avoue le premier chapitre était un peu court. Mais je tenais à voir vos réactions !!!  
  
Link9 : Attention ! les menaces de mort ne m'impressionnent pas. lol !  
  
Pour les autres, voilà de quoi vous répondre ! Encore merci.  
  
Bien à vous. Nore 


	4. CHAPITRE 4

TITRE : L'Ombre est mon refuge. PAR : Nore.  
  
RESUME : Retirés du monde, nos héros font face à leurs démons, leurs craintes, leurs regrets. Et découvrent un besoin l'un de l'autre.  
  
COUPLE : SS/HG !  
  
DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartiens ! Et je ne fais pas d'argent !  
  
CHAPITRE 4  
  
L'aube arriva, le soleil se leva lentement, illuminant la pièce. Elle était là devant lui, paisiblement endormie dans le fauteuil. Il l'avait recouverte d'une couverture, quand, vers quatres heures du matin, elle s'était endormie à la fin d'une phrase . Epuisée par son récit.  
  
Et quel récit ! Il avait du mal à la croire, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'elle lui avait dit la verité. Il la regarda encore, juste un peu pour le plaisir des yeux. Elle était belle, très belle il avait oublié cela. Ou peut-être c'était-il abstenu de le remarquer ?  
  
Le destin était quelque chose qu'il avait essayé de fuir toute sa vie. Mais là, il n'y avait que le destin pour avoir joué d'une telle façon. Juste cette pensée lui donnait envie de la jeter hors de son château. Hors de sa vie. Avant qu'elle n'y prenne une trop grande place. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il repose ses yeux sur elle ? Son coeur hurlait de vouloir, juste. NON ! Il ne fallait pas, il ne pouvait pas !  
  
Elle devait partir, quitter ce lieu. Quitter son refuge. Il voulait être seul à jamais, seul.  
  
.....  
  
Juste encore quelques minutes de sommeil, aller. Encore un peu. Flûte ! Elle était reveillée. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Une merveilleuse odeur l'entourait, lui.  
  
Cette odeur de cyprès, si caractéristique. Ainsi, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était vraiment chez son ancien professeur de Potions, le cruel salaud au coeur de pierre. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il ne sauve la vie de sûrement quelques milliers de personnes, juste devant ses yeux. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Parceque après, elle ne l'avait plus vu. Il avait été à l'infirmerie, puis la fin de l'année était arrivée et elle était partie sans l'avoir revu debout.  
  
Elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, jusqu'à trois jours. Neville le lui avait dit quand ils avaient parlés de son nouveau travail. Il était l'assistant du professeur Chourave. Elle lui avait demandé si ça ne l'éffrayait pas trop de devoir travailler si près de Rogue.  
  
Elle avait été bien étonnée d'apprendre qu'il était partit et que un nouveau professeur donnait désormais cours de Potions. Et elle l'avait retrouvé. De façon tout à fait involontaire biensûr ! Elle ne serait jamais venue ici de façon consciente si elle avait sût que c'était sa maison à Lui. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester, même si une autre partie d'elle-même, bien plus raisonnable lui disait de partir. Mais sa curiosité légendaire et surtout son intelligence toujours à la recherche d'énigmes à résoudres, venait de se reveiller. N'était-il pas le plus beau et le plus complexe sûrement des mystères à résoudres ?  
  
Hier soir elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu tant il avait changé. Que s'était-il passé ? Et ce moment peu avant la destruction de Voldemort, ce moment où il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pût la laisser mourir. mais il avait prît le sort. Et c'était lui, qui avait fini à l'infirmerie pour la fin de l'année. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas remercier pour cela.  
  
JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE 2004 à vous tous. Voici mon cadeau pour vous ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
Bien à vous. 


	5. CHAPITRE 5

TITRE : L'Ombre est mon refuge. PAR : Nore.  
  
RESUME : Retirés du monde, nos héros font face à leurs démons, leurs craintes, leurs regrets. Et découvrent un besoin l'un de l'autre.  
  
COUPLE : SS/HG !  
  
DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartiens ! Et je ne fais pas d'argent !  
  
N/A : Un mois d'absence, je sais c'est très long. Mais me revoilà ! Je suis sur l'écriture de nouvelles histoires en plus de mes anciennes, mais je promet de continuer le plus longtemps possible les autres. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir en lisant ce chapitre. Le prochain est en cours d'écriture et tout cela s'annonce très psycologique.  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
Il n'était pas là, mais elle pouvait malgrès tout sentir son odeur et sa présence dans la pièce. Du bruit venant d'une pièce voisine la fît se lever. Elle replia la couverture qui la couvrait l'instant précédent et la déposa sur le fauteuil. Elle connaissait son horreur du désordre, il ne s'agissait pas de le froisser dès tôt le matin. Après tout c'était elle qui était venue le déranger.  
  
Elle se dirigea à l'aide du bruit vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Et quelle cuisine. Elle s'arrêta à la porte pour observer la pièce et ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. La cuisine allait parfaitement avec le reste de la maison. C'était une cuisine moderne style moldue, ici pas de choses volantes partout comme chez les Weasley. Tout était en Inox, en bois foncé mais de couleur chaude et en pierre noire.  
  
Il était là. De dos, dans les mêmes habits que hier soir, les cheveux légèrements hirsutes d'avoir passé ses mains dedans. Il avait une tasse de café à la main et parlait avec un elf de maison. L'elf portait une livrée noire impecable avec des épaulettes et un col vert et argent, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle connaissait l'elf, il s'agissait de Nécron. Le seul elf avec une éducation parfaite, qu'elle ait jamais rencontré à Poudlard.  
  
Une autre chose interressante était que la cuisine avait été arrangée pour que tout soit accessible à l'elf mais ne soit pas à sa taille mais à une taille normale humaine. Rogue donnait tranquillement des ordres tandis que Nécron préparait le petit-déjeuné.  
  
Elle décida de se faire remarquer. Mais elle fût devancée par le professeur Rogue qui se retourna et lui fît face. Aucune surprise dans ses yeux, même pas un cillement des yeux. Comme si il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était là à les observer.  
  
Hermione parla doucement comme pour ne pas déranger son réveil. "Bonjour Professeur."  
  
Rogue lui répondit plus sèchement ou plutôt plus strictement. "Mademoiselle Granger." Il ne la saluait pas, il rendait juste compte de sa présence. Toujours aussi charmant, remarqua Hermione.  
  
Il se retourna vers Nécron puis ajouter un ordre puis s'avança vers Hermione. "Vous devez avoir faim. Venez Nécron va nous apporter quelque chose dans la salle à manger, nous pourons prendre un petit-déjeuné plus correct là-bas."  
  
"Merci professeur.". "Pour tout." ajouta Hermione. Rogue continua comme si de rien n'était, mais Hermione savait qu'il l'avait entendue.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, la pièce était grande. Luxueuse mais pas tape-à-l'?il, une grande table s'étendait devant eux. Deux places était déjà préparées. Rogue se placa derrière l'une d'elle, ce qui devait être sa place habituelle, suposa Hermione. Puis il attendît que Hermione prenne place pour s'asseoir à son tour. Chevaleresque ?  
  
La nourriture aparu et Hermione se mît en devoir de manger un peu, malgrès son ventre qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Aucun bruit, sinon celui de leur mutuelle mastication ne pouvait se faire entendre. Hermione décida de rompre ce silence qui devenait plus que pesant. Elle avala ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche.  
  
"Vous vivez seul, professeur ?"  
  
Rogue mît quelques secondes à répondre, il avait la bouche pleine et de plus voulait réfléchir à la réponse.  
  
"Non, Nécron est là. Je ne suis donc jamais seul."  
  
"Je parlais de companie Humaine, Professeur. Non pas, que Nécron ne soit pas une bonne companie. Il est extraordinairement bien cultivé pour un elf de maison, mais vous voyez. Plus que juste du personnel de maison."  
  
"Alors oui, selon votre définition. Je suis seul." Concéda-t-il.  
  
Cela refroidit toute envie que Hermione aurait put avoir de parler à nouveau. Il était seul. Encore une question, pourquoi ? Mais si elle la posait, elle ne savait pas si elle verait encore le soleil se lever.  
  
"A moi de vous poser une question, Mademoiselle Granger. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allée voir le professeur Dumbeldore ? Il est toujours de bon conseil pour ce genre de problèmes."  
  
"Probablement pour la même raison que vous. Il a une sale tendance à vouloir sauver les gens contre leur gré et puis c'est aussi un grand manipulateur. Je ne voulais plus être un de ces pions."  
  
"Quelle clairvoyance. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez si bien analysé ce bon vieux Albus."  
  
"J'ai très vite compris ce qu'il voulait de nous ou plutot de Harry. Je ne peut pas m'empècher de penser que c'est de sa faute si Harry et Ron sont mort. Enfin, ils ont sauvé le monde. Mais moi, je suis restée sur le banc de touche."  
  
"Vous auriez voulu mourir avec eux ?"  
  
"J'aurais voulu que l'on soit tous les trois, quelque soit la fin. Ils me manquent."  
  
"Je n'ai jamais totalement compris la nature de votre relation avec les deux garçons. Vous étiez manifestement bien supérieure à eux, mais vous les laissiez vous descendre, vous traiter comme « la fille ignorante ». "  
  
Bien supérieure ? Un compliment ? De Rogue.  
  
"La relation était simple, Harry était le leader. Le personnage le plus important mais aussi le plus fragile. Ron était celui qui fait en sorte que le héros continue à marcher. Et moi je devais faire en sorte qu'il marche dans la bonne direction et de façon la plus sûre possible. Mais malheureusement, je n'étais jamais au bon endroit quand Harry avait vraiment besoin de moi. Je suis aussi un peu coupable je supose." 


End file.
